Burning Bright
by ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl
Summary: Chose from two opposing POVs and try your best to make sense of Folsense, the town of shadows. Bring your best judgement because your choices impact who lives and who dies; the smallest of decisions can change the entire story. Will you get the good ending or find yourself at a dead end? Read on as the King of Darkness or Prince of Light.
1. Prologue

_This story may be more fun to read on my blog since it is written to be interactive! Here the story must be linear due to Fanfiction site complications. I do understand that many prefer to read stories on this site, so I have decided to write Burning Bright specially for the readers here. So much time has passed since I have had the time to write phanfiction, and I hope to make up for the time lost with this story. For long-term readers from the dark times of 2012 and newcomers alike, I do hope that you enjoy reading this story just as much as I do writing it._

.x.x.x.

 _**DISCLAIMER: In this story there are a lot of characters inspired by video games etc. I'd like to give credit to Professor Layton & the Diabolical Box, Fire Emblem: Awakening, and Final Fantasy: Advent Children. And i'm sure there are others. A lot of my inspiration for this story came from these three in particular._

 _This will be a long story._

And with that, I present to you: _Burning Bright_

Light.

Simple. Pure. The epiphany of life and all things "good."

Darkness.

Vast. Haunting. A seemingly endless abyss of all unknown or "bad."

This much is common sense, isn't it? As human beings, we are drawn towards light. There is something so wonderfully welcoming, so fantastically fascinating. We are born into light. We are born into a world with a great orb of light to greet us each morning, and a sea of twinkling stars to tuck us safely back into bed. There are streetlights to ensure us a feeling of safety, headlights to warn of danger, lighthouses to guide ships through the oh-so terrifying night.

As humans, we are unable to see well in the dark. Our eyes simply cannot adjust; have you ever wondered why? Have you ever pondered the thought of why you see things that simply are not there in the dark? I have given it thought myself and, thanks to a town of shadows, I have found the answer.

Are your eyes playing tricks on you, or is there an entirely different world we lucidly choose not to see?

The choice is yours. But, I must tell you that my decision has, for the sake of irony, shone a light on all that I once believed did not exist. I have found answers riddled throughout the shadows of Folsense Academy and its sea of strangers. But, I must tell you: the darkest secrets lurk in the brightest of light.

Join me on a journey, won't you? Let me tell you the tale of Folsense and its people, of its King and his loyal Prince. I have but one question to ask you:

.

Darkness or Light?

.x.x.x.

 **Read the interactive story on my blog (link on profile) or continue to the next chapter for the linear story for each.**

 **Love Always,**

 **ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	2. Light: Hollow Eyes and Shining Souls

You've chosen Light. Very well then. This is the path surely of 'good', isn't it? You wish to be the hero of this story, no? Wonderful. But I really should mention now, as good as your intentions may be, there is no hero of this story. Please, proceed.

.x.x.x.

Is that the sound of… train tracks? I don't remember boarding a train. Where am I?

I open my eyes to find myself in brightly lit train car. The floor, the seats, even the people on the train, all seem to be glowing. I practically have to shield my eyes. The ride is bumpy and I hold onto the ledge of the seat i'm sitting on. From down the aisle I spot what seems to be a train attendant and I attempt to flag him down.

"Sir," I begin, waving my hand. "Excuse me-"

He starts in my direction and I realize he's pushing a shiny, silver cart adorned with pastries of sorts. "Yes?" He is a tall, slender man with slight stubble and eyes with strangely small pupils. "Would you care for a crepe?"

"No, no," I smile politely, "though—as odd as this might sound—uh, where is this train headed?" He gives me a peculiar look and chuckles to himself.

"Don't we wish we knew." And with that, he continues down the aisle of the car.

Caught up in thought, I lean back in my seat and try to remember how I even got on the damned thing. I… I don't even remember waking up this morning. I don't even remember my own name! "Please…" I grasp my head and think my hardest, but nothing surfaces.

Maybe if I look out of the window, I'll get an idea of where I'm headed. I perch up on the cushioned train seat and eagerly turn to the window, but my spirit falls when I realize it's pitch-black outside of the train. I can only see the reflections inside of the train. And that's when I notice it.

Slowly, I glide my fingers up my cheek and to the far right of my forehead. There rests a scar of decent size. "How…when did I—"

"Philip, is it?" A young girl sits next to me. Her voice is soft and sweet. Pure, white hair drapes down to her waist as her face is that of an angel. She wears a white dress that reaches just above her knees and a working clock pendant dangles around her neck. But, she wears an white bandage over her right eye. And her left eye… it's so dark. I can't even see her pupils; they're a black i've never seen before, never knew existed.

"Is that my name?" I think aloud. "Uh, sorry to be so frank, but do you know where this train is heading?" I hadn't even asked her name. Surely my manners could be set aside for circumstances as such.

She gives a warm smile. "Yes, I do."

"Really? Great, could you tell me?"

"You're headed to the town of Folsense, Phil." her voice still so soothing, so pure. Folsense? I had never heard of a Folsense.

"Oh. I see," I think a moment. "Do you know anything about Folsense?"

"Perhaps."

She really is the talkative type. "Could you tell me? This sounds weird, but I think I might've lost my memory. Actually, I know for a fact I have. I can't remember a single thing…"

She only reaches into the pocket of her dress to pull out a pendant with the roman numeral one dangling from it. "Here, take this. You'll need it."

"Oh, thank you?" She's only a young girl. It must be meant as a friendship necklace or something. She sits up and pats my head lightly and begins to walk away. "Ah—can I know your name?"

She stops a moment. "It doesn't matter, Phil. Thank you, though." She gives me a genuine smile before leaving to the train car in front of us.

Just then, the door to exit opens. "This is your stop for Folsense." I hear the train conductor say over the speaker. I take a deep breath and start for the door, but that's when I notice the reflection of people in the windows. There is no one else in the reflections despite them all sitting before me. Startled, I rush for the open doors. That is when I realize. No one else was leaving. They all sat still, hollow eyes set on the windows of the train as if expecting an answer from the glass itself. I do not speak or try to make sense of it; instead, I make haste and exit without a word. Folsense, just what am I to make of you?

.x.x.x.

 **Love Always,**

 **ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


	3. Darkness: Isolation

You've chosen Darkness. The path you have chosen is that of truth and yet, it will remain inconspicuous—as you will, too. Unable to leave the shadows, do your best to piece together your past and that of another.

.x.x.x.

I can't feel anything, see anything. Everything is dark. Where am I? Better yet, who am I?

My eyes slowly open to a dimly lit room. It is what appears to be a throne room, but I am sprawled across the floor. I sit up and grasp my middle in pain. "It burns," I flinch, glad that there's no blood at least. Still, the question remains: what in the literal fuck is happening?

"You can stand. I'm sure you're fine now, Dan," I turn quickly to find no one in sight.

"Show yourself immediately," I try to come off stern, but my voice pitches and I'm left feelings more embarrassed and vulnerable than I did in the first place.

From behind one of the pillars, a young girl walks out. She chuckles sweetly. A voice so soft and sweet. Hair of pure white that drapes down her shoulders to her waist. She seems that of an angel. A white dress reaches just above her knees and a working clock pendant dangles from around her neck. But, she wears an white bandage over her right eye. And her left eye… it's so dark. I can't even see her pupils; they're a black i've never seen before, never knew existed.

She bows before me. "Yes?"

"Uh, hello… weird question, but do you know where we are?" She looks innocent at no age older than nine.

"We are in Upper Folsense. In the castle, precisely." I can't help but notice as sweet as her voice is, it's so monotone. I wonder who she is, but figure I should probably find out who I am first.

"Right… another weird question, but do you know me? I think I lost my memory and everything is really, really confusing." There is silence for a while. It seems to echo off the marble, checkered floor around me and to the grand pillars to the sides of us. It is so dim and dusty; I feel as if I'm in more of a museum than I am a castle.

"Your name is Dan. I can't tell you the rest, but please, remember not to leave the castle. It is vital that you don't. Do you understand?" Her eyes seem to be pleading and I scoot back a bit.

"Why is that? Is someone trying to kill me?"

"Please, stay in the shadows, Dan. Just wait things out. That's all you can do for now," The heels of her bare feet tap the marble as she starts for the door.

"Wait-! Why can't I leave! What am I waiting for? What's your name!"

She stops at the door and shakes her head. "It's not important. Thank you, though." And she's gone.

The room sings a song of blandness as I sit alone. There's no way I can't leave this castle. Does she really expect me not to want to find out more about myself? I've gotta get out of here… I've gotta talk to someone and get some information.

I grip my stomach as I start for the door the girl recently exited, but found it locked. "Hello! Anyone! Let me out!" I pound against the door, until later sliding down in defeat.

Just what, or who, am I waiting for?

.x.x.x

 **Love Always,**

 **ThatOneSmoshyPhanGirl**


End file.
